On a stormy Thursday Movie Night
by Frooty-Looop
Summary: Robbie's given up hope of being anything more than just friends for Cat...but on a stormy Thursday Movie Night the friends meet up for, Cat comes to him with a sad secret and a new realization to give him hope. Read'n'Review please, ONESHOT.


**Hey guys, I've written this especially for the only reviewer for the prequel "Thursday Nights With Cat And Robbie" (check it out) to this very long oneshot, Just Say'n (who is awesome because he/she reviewed!). I hope you all like it. I think I'm going to be taking a "Cabbie" break after this because I'm not seeing any hope for them right now and not feeling the motivation for it either. But don't worry, I will probably get back to them later though because they're too cute to ignore. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story…remember read and review please! Oh and I do not own any of the characters from Victorious, they're all Dan Schneider's pretties. **

** Frooty_Looop**

**On a stormy Thursday Movie Night**

While she runs a hand through her bright hair, Cat practises smiling at the doorbell with slightly vacant eyes. This shouldn't be hard for her, the smiling, she's always smiling usually. It's just that this time, it feels harder to smile and really feel it inside her when she does.

Usually she always has a happy thought, or a funny memory flitting through her mind when she smiles.

Today her mind is just blank…pure blank. She only realizes she's been standing in front of Robbie's door without ringing the doorbell after a couple of minutes of staring at it.

Outside it thunders and she jumps a little before she presses the bell and listens to the immediate sounds of footsteps coming closer. She's always been a little scared of thunder, ever since she was a little girl. Not so scared she'd run away and hide under her bed like her friend Bessie's dog did. But just enough to hold onto whoever she was standing closest to, in case she was struck down by the noise. For some reason, today the thunder makes her feel more scared than usual…like it's trying to remind her of when she heard it last. And she's been trying really hard not to remember that.

But when she shakes herself from this thought, she finds herself coming face to face with one of her best friends in the world. When she sees the regular quizzical look on his face, she forgets about what she doesn't want to remember and smiles at him, hoping he knows he makes her feel a lot happier than almost anyone does.

"Hi Robbie, I'm sorry I'm a little late, I saw this really dirty man on the sidewalk and he was trying to take a shower in the rain so I gave him some money to buy shampoo…then he snatched my umbrella." She ends, wondering if perhaps that man had wanted to actually get out of the rain instead of taking a shower in one.

Robbie ushers her inside, "Umm, I'm pretty sure, he must've been homeless Cat…come inside, you're soaked now." She follows him inside the familiar Shapiro residence where the empty but warm lounge room welcomes her. Thursdays are Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro's wine and dine evenings with their old friends and neighbours, the Moscowitz's. Cat knows this, because she's known the Shapiros for a while now and she almost knows their schedule almost better than her own.

While he gives her a once over, so he can whether decide to grab a pair of his mother's pyjamas or his older sister's forgotten pair (she'd left half of her clothes at home when she'd left for UCLA in case she came to the family's side of town and decided to stay the night at home), he wonders why Cat is being so quiet. It's not like her to stay so quiet after coming in through those doors.

"Are you okay?" he asks when he sees her sit on the kitchen bench stool with an uneasy look on her face. He quickly walks over to their laundry, where they keep their towels and takes one out. She gives him a thankful smile when he hands it to her.

"I'm great, so what movie are we going to see today? There's that really nice one about the singing pony…it looks so cute and purple," she cheerfully rambles.

Robbie sighs as he realizes her mood has changed once again and now she won't be telling him what's bothering her. He lets her ramble for a bit, wondering if it could've been anything Rex had said to her at school accidentally. He only zones back into her rambling to realize she's still wanting to see the pony movie (he didn't even know there **was** a pony movie out).

After trying really hard not to, he rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Cat, I don't think we'll be going anywhere tonight. You're still soaked and if we go out you're only going to catch a cold or even worse pneumonia."

Usually Cat surprises him with a lot of the strange things she does, but this time even he doesn't understand why she breaks into a soft, "Aw…I had a best friend named Ammonia when I was in elementary…but then she moved to Texas with her family…but what do you mean we can't go to the movies? I wanted to see the ponies…Robbie…"

These are one of the times, even he finds his patience wearing a little thin (she was late and this is the first time she's been late to Thursday night movies so he's just a little impatient as it is) and he rubs a hand across the back of his neck.

"Okay, firstly I said pneumonia not AMMONIA; they're two very different things. And secondly, I'm pretty sure no parent would name their daughter Ammonia if they knew what ammonia is, so I'm assuming you're referring to Antonia that elementary friend you said had nice hair. And thirdly, I'm sorry but we're not going out in the pouring rain and getting sick to see a few computer animated ponies okay s- Cat?" he catches himself before he lets the word 'sweetie' leave his mouth and he feels his cheeks warming instantly.

Only, a moment later, he wishes he had gone with 'sweetie' instead of just 'Cat' to take the edge of his sentence because he sees her lips tremble and her defensive, hurt tone kicks in. "Why are you being so mean to me? I'm sorry I didn't know what pneumonia was…i didn't know it was going to make you so angry…" her eyes flit to his cheeks and he realizes why she thinks he's so mad.

He hits his palm against his hand and groans. "Cat, I'm sorry. I'm not mad…I'm just a little…weird" he trails not wanting to say anything that could lead to another upset Cat. In a flash, her eyes brighten and she gives him a wide smile.

"That's ok Robbie…we all get a little kooky sometimes. Did your mum leave any leftovers in the fridge? I'm hungry…and cold."

Robbie grins and nods. "Yeah I think there's some turkey loaf and mashed potatoes there, but you need to get out of those clothes first." He adds in seriousness.

For a moment, Cat doesn't hear Robbie. Instead she hears another guy's voice eerily purr in her ear; "Why don't we get you out of those clothes first babe…"

Feeling a little sick, Cat's eyes snap to the floor when she realizes she's not in a car with that guy and she's in a safe place with someone she's trusted since she's first met him.

She almost doesn't hear Robbie call to her worriedly. When she looks up again, Robbie's staring at her closely trying to see her face.

"Sorry…I was thinking about something. Um I'll go get changed now." Robbie still feels worried about her sudden bouts of quietness but he nods for now and tells her to try on Fiona's (his sister) clothes in her room while he warms up the food.

Cat takes a few steps down the corridor leading to the rooms but then suddenly turns around and quickly walks back up to Robbie to give him a hug. He'd complain about her being wet from head to toe and getting him damp too if he wasn't so eager to hug her himself given the sadness he'd just seen on her face.

He laughs a little nervously as she pulls away from him a couple of moments later and asks, "So, what was that for?"

He isn't completely surprised to see her smile at him and shake her head. "Just because you're you…Thankyou Robbie." He smiles back with his heart beating a little too loudly for his liking and she turns back to pad down into his sister's old room.

When he's warming the food in the microwave (thank god – or should he say Percy LeBaron for its invention), he strides over to the DVD collection in his lounge room and picks out some of Cat's favourites; Breakfast at Tiffany's, Sabrina, Pretty Woman, E.T, My Best Friend's Wedding and the Charlie's Angels movies are the ones he manages to grab as she comes padding back down the hallway again.

She opens the microwave and takes out the food before walking over to the lounge room. She likes being here; the Shapiros are so nice to her…except for Robbie's Mamaw (that's one Shapiro she doesn't like). And she likes Fiona's taste in clothes too (the sweat shirt and tights are only one size big for her but she loves the turquoise and black colour combination).

Her eyes glance over the framed pictures on the wall where amongst his family, younger versions of Robbie smile back at her; some with missing teeth, some with tightly shut eyes and the rest just with wide warm smiles. Smiles that make her feel like she's ready to take on the world…she didn't know a couple of smiles from Robbie could make her feel like that.

When she turns around to glance at the boy in question, Cat feels something more than her usual affection for him stir in her. She doesn't know what that feeling is…it's not like she's felt it before for anyone, especially not any other guy.

Walking over to the where he's trying to set up the DVD player, she feels her smile come back when she sees him scowl at the DVD leads in his hands as he tries to set them up. She loves that scowl of his…it makes her want to bake him a red velvet cake and give him a slice, just to see his left eyebrow quirk up the way it does when she offers him food (it usually ends with his scowl turning into a smile).

He turns around when she's close and he opens his mouth accidentally blurting; "Wow, you look good…" His cheeks redden instantly and he quickly starts fumbling with the DVD player's wires again as an excuse to look away. Sometimes he curses at his luck when he sees Cat looking so good in almost anything she wears. Not a single other girl has managed to make his heart rate speed up while she's dancing around in a broccoli costume before. He's never told her that before…how could he right?

After confirming in the DVD player's shiny exterior that his blush has died down finally, he turns around to see her looking shy and smiling. "Aw, thanks Robbie…you're so nice to me…always. You'd never hurt me when we're alone…"

He hints a tone of sadness at the end of her sentence and it makes him think of how subdued she's been. Getting up, (he's finally managed to fix the DVD player to the TV finally) he motions for her to sit down on the couch and smiles at her. "Of course I'd never hurt you…you're my best friend Cat…I'd never let anything or anyone hurt you when I'm around… er, I'm still working on Rex though."

He looks at her intently when he says it and for a second she looks at him with a look so similar to how he's looking at her that he thinks her eyes have turned into mirrors. When Cat's eyes start to shine more than they usually do and she sniffs softly, his concern starts to rise and he blinks worriedly.

"Cat what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asks, grabbing hold of her hand. Cat nods quickly, and puts her arms around him, hugging him like he's just saved her from a crumbling building. He thinks he hears her murmur, "You're the best…" against his chest but he doesn't want to get his hopes up in case she's actually murmuring, "Mount Everest" (it's awkwardly happened before).

After a couple of moments, she moves away and smiles at him, glancing down at the DVD titles on the coffee table.

"Ooh, can we watch Pretty Woman? I love that movie…you always have the movies I love, we must have the same taste Robbie," she quips and he blushes again when he remembers how he went out and bought half of them (the other half already belonged to his sister who left these behind at his bequest- never mind how worried she was that he wanted the very same chick flicks he had once declared were the most boring pieces of cinema film made). He did it as soon as he found what Cat's favourite movies were so that if she ever wanted to watch a movie when she came over, she could.

Thankfully, Cat doesn't notice him blushing and goes over to put the DVD on. When she comes back, she snuggles into his side and rests her head against his shoulder. He stares at her from the corner of his eyes and wonders if he should just slide his arm around her shoulders like he sometimes does when they're at the movies.

It's usually dark when he does it so it doesn't look like he's some guy crazy about his best friend and pathetically trying to hide it like he currently does now. Catching a whiff of the strawberry shampoo Cat likes to use as she lets out a giggle upon seeing the film's opening scene, Robbie gives in and places his arm around her shoulders.

It's only until the scene where Phillip tries to force himself onto Vivian when Robbie hears Cat sniffling and crying quietly. She's staring straight at the screen but he's startled to see her big bright eyes filled with sparkling tears and a faraway look in her eyes.

He sits up properly in his spot and moves her shoulder back so that she has no choice but to look at him. Even so, she's trying to keep her eyes on the floor now that he's caught onto her crying.

His voice is laden with fear from the thought that he's said something to upset her even without Rex there (recently he's been trying to leave Rex in his room during his dates – movie nights with Cat).

"Cat are you okay? What's wrong? Di-did I do something?" his voice is high pitched, like how it gets when something happens to Rex and it falters completely when she finally looks straight into his eyes with a look so pained it almost knocks the wind out of him.

She makes a whimpering noise and he takes her into his arms. She's tiny and soft so when he hugs her, his frame envelopes hers. He rubs her back soothingly and asks her what's wrong.

"I-it's nothing Robbie…I-I just don't like seeing…he shouldn't do that, she would've felt horrible. It feels like you're losing control and his face is always right in yours when you don't want him to even touch you or sit next to you anymore," she whispers fretfully and Robbie's hand stops as he starts making sense of her words.

His blood runs cold and he hopes to god she's talking about something else and not what's running through his head right now.

"Cat what are you saying? Did something happen to you?" he asks slowly because he's still trying to contain the fear in his voice so she doesn't get too scared to tell him what happened.

Cat's been trying not to tell anyone for a long time. She's been locking this horrible memory out for as long as she can…it doesn't mean she forgets, it sneaks up on her when she least expects it. Like those times when she's alone and her mind starts to wander, it always ends on that night. How well the date started and then how quickly it went downhill. And it's felt like a dirty, contaminating secret in her body…one she hasn't been able to tell anyone even when she remembers it.

And now it feels impossible to look into those deep dark eyes and tell Robbie she's okay. It finally feels like she has someone who will listen even without hearing her actual words…because that's one thing he's always managed to do – to hear some things she's never said.

She takes a shaky breath and asks nervously, "Do you remember that date I went on a month ago…with that boy Rhys?"

Robbie furrows his brow and nods, "Of course I remember…" he replies because he finds it hard to forget those lucky boys and how much better they are than him. He adds, "You were really excited about that date…you even bought that purple dress…" when he sees her look at him expectantly.

She nods, noting how he always remembers the things about her she thinks nobody does.

"That night, we went to dinner at this Italian place and then we walked around for a bit in the park. But it started raining and we got wet because we didn't have umbrellas so Rhys said we should go watch a movie at the drive in…" Cat's voice is getting higher pitched as she talks and Robbie finds himself placing a hand on her shoulder even though he's sure it doesn't do much.

Cat finds her breath slowing down when she feels his warm hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him again. She gives him a small smile in her appreciation and he asks in a low voice, "What happened?"

"Well we went to the drive in cinema and there was a nice movie on…it was an old movie…'Sabrina' with Audrey Hepburn…you know how much I love Audrey Hepburn Robbie…" Cat stops and toys with the cushion on her lap before looking up at his unusually patient face and going on.

"And then when I was trying to watch the movie, Rhys kept trying to hug me…a-and then he was touching my legs and I kept pushing his arm off…and I tried to move a little more to my side but he kept telling me to relax. I-I felt so cold and I couldn't see the movie or other people because he was getting closer and trying to make me kiss him."

Cat's eyes start filling up with tears and Robbie feels his own throat constrict. He can't speak when he opens his mouth but then Cat stars speaking again so he stops trying to.

"I felt so scared Robbie…I liked Rhys when he asked me out but then in the car, he looked like someone else. I-I didn't want him to be so close to me, I told him I didn't want to go so fast, that I didn't even know him…and he-he was laughing and telling me I was a stupid girl…and he kept telling me to take my wet clothes off and I felt so ashamed…I felt so scared…Robbie I felt like a slut," Cat chokes out in the end as she lets the tears fall from her eyes. She's never used dirty words before.

His eyes snap to hers when she spits the last sentence out and he suddenly finds his voice again. "Don't you dare call yourself that…just… don't…Cat" He surprises himself with the harshness of his tone and he sees her look back at him in surprise. Almost instantly her lower lip begins to tremble and he holds her shoulders with both hands.

"Cat…none of this was your fault…you have NOTHING to be ashamed of okay? Not a single thing…did he…did he…h-hurt you?" he finds his tone switching back to fearful and his face paling at the thought of what the animal might have done to her.

Cat bites her lip at the change in his voice but shakes her head.

"No…he didn't hurt me…like that. When he was getting aggressive with me, I started kicking and yelling…I-I think I scratched him across the face and then I opened the door and ran out as fast as I could. I was so scared, I just took a taxi home and crept in so mom and dad wouldn't see me…but I had a few bruises on my arms and hips from when he was trying to force himself on me."

She falls quiet and looks at Robbie going red in the face. She's seen it happen a few times when he's either angry or embarrassed but this time he looks very angry and she starts to feel scared.

"Robbie, please don't get mad…I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…I felt so sad, I was just trying to forget it." She whispers and he wordlessly takes her into his arms shaking his head.

"No, I'm not mad…not at you…I just. Do you know where this guy lives?" he asks sincerely and he's slightly annoyed to see her smile at him sadly. "Not really, and anyways I don't want you to try to hurt him…you could get hurt as well, and it's not worth it because I don't want to think about it anymore…I just want to think about things that make me happy…like ponies and cats…and sky store…and red velvet cupcakes…and you," she ends softly, not really thinking about what she says.

His silent rage at Rhys and what almost happened to Cat subsides slightly when he hears her and he finds himself placing a hand on her soft cheek.

"Cat…I- I mean all of us, the whole gang wants you to always be happy. When something goes wrong, when something makes you feel less than your worth, you should tell me. You know things feel better when you talk about it…and we can get Beck and Andre to beat scumbags like Rhys up too since I don't have the muscle for it." Robbie grins himself when he sees Cat smile too at his words.

Her eyes stray to his smiling mouth and she knows there's a reason she always feels so calm with this boy. They've known each other for years now…and there hasn't been a single time she's felt stressed or scared when she's been with him. And that's weird because there have been many guys she's known, taller and stronger than Robbie who she should've felt secure with but never did.

The sadness brewing in her because of the secret she'd been hiding finally feels gone now that she knows there's that one person who still cares for her no matter what happens or how weird she is.

"I don't need Beck or Andre or anyone beating someone else up to make me happy Robbie…you're all it takes," Cat finds herself blurting out. She thinks it's because of the way his touch is making her feel. His hand is warm like a blanket on her cheek and she doesn't even realize she's been feeling cold until now.

Robbie looks at her intently and smiles. He can't stop himself from thinking that maybe, just maybe what he's always wanted might finally becoming true because he swears he thinks there's something in Cat's eyes that he only saw in his own reflection after many Thursday nights. But he just doesn't know how to take courage and be even 50% sure she could like him back when he's had a record of over-dramatizing every little action or word a girl has ever directed at him (ahem, Trina and the stage-kiss).

He subconsciously remembers that he's still got a hand on her cheek but when he goes to take it off, Cat covers it with her own. Her eyes seem larger than usual…the way they usually do when she hears something amazing that she didn't know before.

Robbie has hardly ever wanted something as bad as he does now. Every moment he's wanted to tell her how he feels, every moment he's wanted to kiss the same lips that smile at him, just about every moment he's wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how much she means to him balls into the moment they're currently in.

He holds his breath when he sees Cat close her eyes and give his hand a squeeze. He thinks this might be the moment he'll faint.

Cat leans in closely, taking in the comforting clean soapy smell Robbie always has on him. Something takes over her she can't explain…it's not the same affection she feels when she kisses or hugs Jade or Tori or even Beck or Andre. It's stronger and sets the small hairs on her body on end like an electric current.

She presses her lips on his cheek, right at the corner of Robbie's lips (which she always thought were very nice and soft looking) and she's worried he might push her away. She leans back a little and opens her eyes to see him staring at her in shock…like she's told him she bought everything in stock in sky-store. Cat starts to think it might not have been a good idea to suddenly start kissing the guy she's just realized she's been in love with for years just now.

Everything starts to make sense now. Everything she thought was quirky about their friendship was actually what made it more than just friendship. The way he made her laugh, the way he was always there when no one else was…Robbie cared for her more than any of her other friends did. She loves all her friends, they're always fun at school…but Robbie is always there even after school, even at three in the morning if she needs him to be. He is her rock, her shelter. When Cat feels worthless she goes to him to find her worth…and he always takes care of her.

And she needs that care, that protection and sweetness from him, because she loves him…even if she's only found out just now.

Robbie's whispers her name and she's surprised to hear it sounding so tender. She smiles at him, whispers back, "Robbie I'm always happy and safe when I'm with you…you're so sweet and funny…and you never let me down…I love you so much, you're more than just my best friend you know…"

He opens his mouth quickly, because he wants to make sure he tells her just how much she's meant to him. "Cat, I love you too…I always have, it's just I didn't know it until…well a while ago. I know I'm weird and you're so beautiful you could pick anyone you want…but I just want you to know I'll always be here for you…you're amazing…"

She's staring at him with giddiness in her eyes and she lets out one of those cute giggles she does when she's really excited about something. He's so relieved to hear that giggle (one he assumed he wouldn't hear the whole night, even more so after what she told him) that he cuts her off by pulling her closer and pressing his lips quickly on hers.

He almost smiles as she kisses him back when he tastes her vanilla flavoured lip gloss. It's such a sweet, innocent taste and he can't think of any better flavour to describe her if he had to.

When he pulls away, Cat has a wide smile on her face and strokes his face gently. He smiles at her and pulls close so that she's leaning into him, her head resting on his shoulder again. They find their hands entwining, and they've never felt so content until now.

Just then Robbie chuckles softly remembering how Andre labelled Thursday night movies with Cat as a date…

"I guess this is a date now," Robbie murmurs, feeling elated that Cat and he are actually a couple. The thought amazes him and he feels proud of himself for finally having done something without the consultation of Rex…although he should be the first to know or else he won't speak to Robbie again…ever.

Cat giggles and claps her hand together in excitement, "Ooh, we could even ask Jade and Beck to come over on Thursdays…like a double date! That's so cute!"

Robbie groans inwardly at the idea of Jade cutting up everything his mother might own in the house not to mention the various ways she could torture Rex if she gets bored enough.

But then he's so happy to have Cat with him now, he nods dutifully and says, "Sure…that could be fun…just not with scissors…"

Cat giggles again, turns around and places another soft kiss on his lips. "I love you…and she'll behave, I promise…"

She settles back against him and he wraps his arms around her, smiling at her. He doesn't care what Jade cuts up as long as Cat's still there telling him she loves him.

"I love you too Cat…" he whispers quietly and he knows she hears him because she giggles again, squeezing her hand around his.

**The End**

**Okay guys so that was it. If you liked it, or even if you didn't like it, just review it so I know how it went. Made this for Just Say'n so I hoped you enjoyed it and how it ended. Thank you guys.**


End file.
